


cause we’re young and we’re reckless

by hyuckie (ardenchoe)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 00 line is twenty, Aged Up NCT Dream, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Colorful Language, M/M, Pining, Platonic Soulmates hyuckil, Sexual Humor, Suh Youngho | Johnny is Whipped, Texting, side markno, side renmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-27 14:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardenchoe/pseuds/hyuckie
Summary: hyuck: idk how to start thishyuck: you know how i’m broke rightor: donghyuck finds out his neighbor's wifi password.





	1. you know i'm your type, right?

**Author's Note:**

> basically the johnhyuck tag is dry as FUCK and yall need to stop with the violent shit thats so weirdddddd im sorry
> 
> i used the neocities prompt generator so here yall go:
> 
> **Your prompt:** donghyuck trying to mooch off of johnny's wifi and jokingly putting their own name in as the password, then being shocked that it actually works and they're now connected to johnny's wifi... 
> 
> have fun!! also the title is from blank space by taylor swift im sorry i listened to my sister's playlist while writing this shit
> 
> chapter title is [indigo by niki](https://youtu.be/5e6F1VA6WG4) !! i basically live on tiktok so im sorry about that too <33

**group chat:** swifties assemble v;;v (4 members)

hyuck: okay i know you won’t believe this

renjun: you right we won’t  
renjun: tell us anyway

hyuck: idk how to start this  
hyuck: you know how i’m broke right

jeno: no i mean it’s not like that’s the only damn thing you talk about all day

hyuck: uncalled for jeno  
hyuck: anyways  
hyuck: so i’m a millennial right 

renjun: aren’t we gen z

hyuck: as i said, i’m a millennial  
hyuck: and i can’t live without wifi

jaemin: we know all of this please just come to the point you’re distracting renjun from watching a movie with me

jeno: sure thing as long “watching a movie” means doing some freaky shit like sucking toes or whatever it is that you’re into

renjun: jeno for the last time jaemin is a prude :/

hyuck: GUYS  
hyuck: focus on me for on second  
hyuck: so basically, you know my neighbor right

jeno: donghyuck if this is another one of johnny seo’s sex stories, we could literally care less

renjun: speak for yourself, have u seen a butt that marvelous before  
renjun: weren’t it for the fact that he’s totally straight and that i’m dating jaemin, i’d totally bone him  
renjun: now that i think about it, at least on of these things wouldn’t actually stop me from doing so

jeno: james charles tease

jaemin: that is so not what he was talking about and you know that lee jeno  
jaemin: plus, i would leave renjun for hyuck’s hot neighbor too this isn’t news to anyone

renjun: you wouldn’t baby

jaemin: okay i wouldn’t

hyuck: normally i’d totally be here for this clear assert of dominance but seriously, this is important

renjun: enlighten us then

hyuck: my spotify premium was running out and i literally don’t have any money for another month 

jeno: hyuck i can give you ten dollars

jaemin: let the man speak  
jaemin: i won’t give you any money btw

hyuck: lovely  
hyuck: basically i need music you all know this  
hyuck: but  
hyuck: my spotify doesn’t work  
hyuck: and i gave my record player to taeil because i’m basically (platonically!!) in love with him and he really needed one  
hyuck: and my laptop doesn’t have a thing to take cds bc it’s just THAT old  
hyuck: what do i do?

jeno: ask me for money

jaemin: get a job

renjun: start selling feet pics online

hyuck: i love that all of these messages show very well each of you guys’ personality  
hyuck: but, as smart as i am, i did none of the above  
hyuck: also jeno fuck you i literally have a job

jeno: you babysit donghyuck :/  
jeno: occasionally 

hyuck: at least i don’t pine after people for a year without telling them

jaemin: HHHH

renjun: WGJCKXJAHJDKD HYUCK YOU DIDNT

hyuck: you know damn well i did  
hyuck: n e ways give mark a kiss from me when you see him next time  
hyuck: back to my story!!  
hyuck: basically you all know how i’m kind of a shitty person right

jeno: oh are you really haha i had no idea

renjun: you’re not that bad  
renjun: i mean we all go to hell for being gay anyways so why not give her a few more reasons to not let us in 

jaemin: you talk about god like you know her personally

renjun: what if i did

jaemin: tell her that if i go to hell she’ll better send down my fucking dog bc i miss that bitch

hyuck: this is wholesome  
hyuck: but  
hyuck: MY STORY

jeno: just cut to the chase 

hyuck: okay rude  
hyuck: just know that next time you’re coming over to my place you’re gonna have wifi :)

jaemin: wait what?????

renjun: hyuck: i’m broke  
renjun: also hyuck: anyways here have wifi i suddenly can afford  
renjun: be honest do you have a sugar daddy

jaemin: if so can he give us money too i can’t live off instant pho and takis anymore i’m very close to losing my chiseled rock-hard abs

renjun: baby… no words  
renjun: also i think i’m kinda into chubby you

jaemin: wait rlly

jeno: don’t elaborate thank you very much  
jeno: but yeah hyuck how can you have wifi ?

hyuck: johnny

renjun: sex god johnny gave u his wifi password?? maybe god IS a lesbian

hyuck: i’d say she’s more of an ally, we don’t wanna exaggerate  
hyuck: and no, he did not  
hyuck: i figured it out with my own genius 

jaemin: and exactly HOW did u do that  
jaemin: noah fence

renjun: ^

hyuck: just so you know i’m definitely taking offense to that  
hyuck: but i will tell you as that is the sole reason i texted you roaches in the first place

jeno: we love you too

hyuck: aw you do?  
hyuck: that’s too bad bc y’all SUCK  
hyuck: anyways i saw his wifi getting recommended to me and the connection was actually pretty solid meaning that if i could leech off of him i wouldn't have to worry about music again bc i could actually use youtube!!  
hyuck: so what does genius hyuck do?

jaemin: renjun just snorted SO LOUDLY ADJKXJSHS

renjun: how couldn’t i

hyuck: i’m just gonna ignore tha luv  
hyuck: i guessed his password completely randomly  
hyuck: as in i put my name  
hyuck: and  
hyuck: i got it right  
hyuck: :D

jeno: come again?

jaemin: he’s lying

renjun: i second that

hyuck: i’m literally not  
hyuck: if i was i wouldn’t be listening to kiss you by one direction on yt now would i  
hyuck: IF YOU DONT WANNA TAKE IT SLOW AND U JUST WANNA TAKE ME HOME 

renjun: this is impossible  
renjun: give me one (1) reason why we should believe you

hyuck: don’t have a reason lol i’m just happy that i have wifi  
hyuck: ok bye i’ll text taeil :3

jaemin: NO WAIT WJXKDGJDKGH  
jaemin: WHY WOULD HE PUT UR NAME AS THE PASSWORD  
jaemin: oh i had caps on

hyuck: idk 

renjun: was it simply “donghyuck”? or “hyuck”??  
renjun: this is so wild wtf does he like you or sumn

hyuck: 1) donghyuck 2) thot about asking him but i wanna keep my wifi so… oops

jeno: understandable :/  
jeno: still, you should ask him  
jeno: or like ask him out?? what do u have to lose

hyuck: nah not interested 

renjun: literally what  
renjun: what is wrong with you

jaemin: the look injun just gave me hjxkxjsd what he would give to b in ur shoes

hyuck: well i think if he’s not straight he’s like  
hyuck: not out??  
hyuck: and i hear him have sex all the time  
hyuck: with women  
hyuck: so it would only make sense if he thinks i assume he’s straight  
hyuck: and i don’t wanna make things complicated  
hyuck: also i?? don’t like him?? lmao

jeno: ok i get that

renjun: i don’t  
renjun: don’t matter if u like him omg that guy is so fucking hot  
renjun: just. idk hit and run?

jaemin: you’re so messed up baby why am i with you

renjun: I love you

jaemin: what

jeno: renjun confessing his love for the first time in a group chat? more likely than you think

hyuck: ok so i think they’ll be gone for a while then.. um  
hyuck: i don’t like johnny like that  
hyuck: he’s kinda cute and all but i don’t think it would work and i can’t just have sex with him and pretend nothing happened afterwards bc he’s my neighbor and that’s really fucking rude

jeno: i agree with that :/  
jeno: you should still talk to him about it  
jeno: i wish mark would talk to me because i’m so shy but he doesn’t know bc he’s so oblivious 

hyuck: i’m meeting him tomorrow, you could come?  
hyuck: although idk if your heart can handle him speaking french lol it’s honestly kind of attractive  
hyuck: that reminds me, last time we talked about you and he said he found it cute how you asked him if he was french ahdjcjshd 

jeno: how was i supposed to know he’s canadian T___T  
jeno: he said it was cute?? like did he actually use that word

hyuck: 야 이제노

jeno: agxkshxdksjj

hyuck: gay  
hyuck: so you wanna come

jeno: idk  
jeno: i don’t wanna annoy him

hyuck: i WILL maim you 

jeno: okay okay fine anxcjkcjss  
jeno: back to the johnny thing  
jeno: please ask him the moment you think it could work  
jeno: or when you have enough money for own wifi

hyuck: okay, i will

jeno: promise me

hyuck: i promise  
hyuck: how you think they’re doing lmao

jeno: i think they’re back to toe sucking business

renjun: ugh i wish

jaemin: i love rejnun

renjun: and i love jamein :3

hyuck: wbk  
hyuck: congrats tho

jeno: don’t text us when you’re having sex

jaemin: we’re CUDDLING OH MY GOD

renjun: or are we..

jaemin: babe :((

hyuck: i should find out johnny’s netflix password  
hyuck: jkjk  
hyuck: unless??

renjun: i bet he’s watched all of the l word  
renjun: he just gives me that vibe  
renjun: lesbian king

jaemin: stop projecting

renjun: stop sleeping with socks you fucking demon

jeno: why am i emotional  
jeno: ilu guys 

hyuck: come over we can illegally stream the 1d doc now  
hyuck: you know bc i have wifi now  
hyuck: also jaemin? you come from the same bloodline who puts milk before cereal

jaemin: my feet are SENSITIVE 

renjun: exactly :/

jeno: i changed my mind i hate all of you so much  
jeno: i’m in for 1d tho so..


	2. she got me bad, got me going crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> johnny texts donghyuck. panic ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter title is from i cant stand the rain by superm but i just put it bc i was just listening to it, its not of relevance (i still recommend it, though!)

**group chat:** swifties assemble v;;v (4 members)

hyuck: code fucking red  
hyuck: guess who just texted me

jaemin: omg

renjun: !!!

jeno: who

hyuck: also renjun i know very well it was you who changed his name to sex god johnny don’t bother playing innocent 

renjun: wasn’t going to hun

jeno: oh  
jeno: OH  
jeno: omg what did he say??

jaemin: hyuck i would admit right away what you did and confront him about the password so it’ll be more awkward for him

hyuck: it just said ‘hey u up’  
hyuck: i’m freaking out

renjun: wtf  
renjun: THAT’S why u texted us??  
renjun: thats nothing and honestly kind of disappointing  
renjun: wait maybe its a booty call

jeno: shut up  
jeno: or?? maybe????

hyuck: NO you’re right he should shut up  
hyuck: both of you  
hyuck: what should i say guys help me

jaemin: well are you up donghyuck

hyuck: yes???

jaemin: there’s your answer  
jaemin: stop being weird about this, he’s literally just texting you 

hyuck: damn okay  
hyuck: i said “heyy yeah whats up”

renjun: thats good not too excited but also not cold

jeno: i’m kinda nervous too tbh  
jeno: but i’m with jaemin, you should confront him quickly but don’t be rude about it

hyuck: idk what you think of me but to people that aren’t you three, i’m actually really friendly jeno

renjun: same

jaemin: same  
jaemin: actually, i’m nice to you idiots too  
jaemin: i’m an angel i just realized 

renjun: you really are <3

hyuck: eh he’s okay  
hyuck: he texted me!!  
hyuck: wait what  
hyuck: he just asked what i was doing eye-  
hyuck: what should i say

renjun: hyuck ur so helpless and FOR WHAT  
renjun: u told us just yesterday that you weren’t into him like that

jeno: i didn’t believe him anyway

hyuck: i told him i was watching a movie and he asked which one omg is he fr  
hyuck: do i tell him i’m watching over the hedge or do i make up something cool BWHXJXSJS

jaemin: why would you make something up :)

hyuck: bc i’m twenty and not six :)

renjun: are u tho  
renjun: are u

hyuck: ugh fuck it y’all are zero help 

**sex god johnny** (1) unread message(s)

johnny: im watching aot btw idk if ur into anime

donghyuck: oh i am omggg  
donghyuck: i mostly watch movies atm bc i don’t have netflix here lol my parents won’t let me use the account anymore T__T  
donghyuck: i’m currently watching over the hedge don’t judge me 

johnny: i think i don’t know that one..

donghyuck: oh you don’t??  
donghyuck: that’s uh  
donghyuck: a bummer it’s funny lol

johnny: i just looked it up

donghyuck: oh great

johnny: i’m not judging

donghyuck: you are, i can sense it through the wall

johnny: ok maybe i am a little  
johnny: are you high or sumn

donghyuck: would you believe me if i told you i was

johnny: no offense but u rlly dont seem like the type to smoke pot lmao

donghyuck: that’s strangely upsetting  
donghyuck: what type am i then

johnny: mh idk  
johnny: you do have kind of a resting bitch face so i kind of thought you’d be a pain to live next to

donghyuck: says the guy bringing home chicks like it’s his job

johnny: oh  
johnny: omg

donghyuck: i really don’t mind ahxjsjs i’m just teasing

johnny: no im so fucking sorry omg

donghyuck: johnny it’s okay!!! seriously it’s super chill  
donghyuck: congrats btw

johnny: i’m so embarrassed  
johnny: for some reason i want you to know that i’m not like  
johnny: a player or something ??

donghyuck: i really couldn’t care less johnny and i doubt i have to tell you to be careful considering you’re about double the size of every person ever  
donghyuck: i bet u were men’s size 13 nike’s :/ 

johnny: uh actually im a 10 

donghyuck: XJXKJHXJJDSNANX IM SO SORRY  
donghyuck: i figured you were too old for that reference

johnny: sorry?

donghyuck: i’m teasing omg don’t think i’m actually that rude  
donghyuck: i’m a gemini

johnny: i don’t believe in astrology

donghyuck: i’m aware  
donghyuck: you’re too local to be believing in something like that

johnny: do u always speak in code

donghyuck: actually yes thanks for asking

johnny: i hadn’t realized ur so sarcastic  
johnny: i like that

donghyuck: say that again when you’ve spent over half an hour talking to me

johnny: challenge accepted  
johnny: lol

donghyuck: lol

johnny: so um

donghyuck: yea?

johnny: you’re learning french right  
johnny: remember that one time when u and ur teacher were sitting on the balcony and i walked out to smoke  
johnny: that’s how i know  
johnny: not that u think i stalk u or sth

donghyuck: literally why would i think that you weirdo  
donghyuck: but yeah i am!  
donghyuck: mark’s originally from quebec and i know him through my ex

johnny: that’s so cool  
johnny: why do you wanna learn french?

donghyuck: it’s kind of my thing i guess  
donghyuck: i’m really good at learning languages, i always got straight a’s at spanish and i of course know korean and also a lot of japanese

johnny: 너는 내 동생이야~  
johnny: its so weird to type in korean i only do that with my mom  
johnny: ur from texas right?

donghyuck: i am  
donghyuck: also  
donghyuck: QKSJGXKWJ  
donghyuck: i’ve never heard u speak korean  
donghyuck: my parents always force me to speak english when i visit them, especially in public

johnny: i’m not actually that great at korean so i’m kind of shy about it  
johnny: u kind of have a southern accent, it’s really cute

donghyuck: it’s literally so embarrassing oh my goddd  
donghyuck: you should speak korean to me next time we meet

johnny: i won’t and it isn’t, i can totally imagine you wearing a cowboy hat and riding into the sunset  
johnny: on a horse

donghyuck: on what fucking else, an elephant maybe?????

johnny: just ignore

donghyuck: you’re weird

johnny: ok dallas cowboy

donghyuck: okay chicago bull  
donghyuck: i literally hate this conversation we’re so american it’s disgusting  
donghyuck: alright bye sex god johnny i have a movie to focus on

johnny: what did u just call me

donghyuck: that uh  
donghyuck: kinda slipped  
donghyuck: anyways have a good night don’t destroy too many vaginas while i’m trying to enjoy over the hedge

johnny: u have no idea how embarrassed i am by that

donghyuck: i literally JUST called you sex god  
donghyuck: ttyl 

**group chat:** swifties assemble v;;v (4 members) (11) unread messages

renjun: hyuck  
renjun: donghyuck  
renjun: come back  
renjun: i’m bored 

jeno: do you think they’re still talking

jaemin: i think he fell asleep watching that children’s movie

renjun: nah i think they’re still talking  
renjun: or he’s giving us the silent treatment  
renjun: which would be terribly CHILDISH and UNNECESSARY

jeno: donghyuck pls talk to us i’m stressed

renjun: it’s probably fine and he just overreacted 

hyuck: [screenshot]  
hyuck: [screenshot]  
hyuck: [screenshot]  
hyuck: [screenshot]  
hyuck: [screenshot]  
hyuck: [screenshot]  
hyuck: [screenshot]  
hyuck: [screenshot]  
hyuck: [screenshot]  
hyuck: [screenshot]  
hyuck: [screenshot]  
hyuck: in conclusion, im stressed

jaemin: oh my god  
jaemin: don’t tell me you’ve been gone for like twenty minutes just to flirt with your hot neighbor that obviously has a crush on you

renjun: U CALLED HIM SEX GOD JOHNNY AHXJSJHAHXJJD  
renjun: IMAGINE BREATHING FINE  
renjun: COULDNT BE ME OMGGGGG HYUCK

hyuck: it slipped.  
hyuck: be honest should i move

jeno: yeah most def

jaemin: stfu jeno  
jaemin: but ok maybe

hyuck: i want to die

renjun: i’m CRYING  
renjun: the horse thing? comedic gold. unmatched.  
renjun: he’s so obvious about it too omg  
renjun: i’m embarrassed for him

jeno: let him live he just has a crush

hyuck: for whatever reason!!  
hyuck: why would he like me omg  
hyuck: like im not totally convinced tbh like i just think he’s more awkward than we all expected

jaemin: no hyuckie  
jaemin: he likes you  
jaemin: he literally called you cute T___T

hyuck: i call ppl cute all the time

jaemin: his wifi password is your name and he doesn’t want you to think he’s a manwhore if that’s not love idk  
jaemin: also “not that u think i stalk u or sth”  
jaemin: PLEASE  
jaemin: you absolutely sure you can’t imagine anything more with him??

jeno: was just about to ask that

renjun: honestly hyuck what’s holding u back here  
renjun: at least give it a try

hyuck: y’all are gonna beat my ass

jaemin: why would we  
jaemin: like i won’t put it past injunnie but that’s just him  
jaemin: tell us :(

hyuck: it’s just  
hyuck: xuxi

renjun: donghyuck lee

jeno: aw man  
jeno: i’m sorry hyuckie but you so have to get over that guy 

renjun: i wouldn’t have put it that nicely but i agree  
renjun: it’s been four months  
renjun: he’s long moved on  
renjun: i’m sorry i sound rude but you need to hear it

hyuck: don’t you think i know all this  
hyuck: i heard all about it from yerim btw  
hyuck: it’s just  
hyuck: ugh nvm

jaemin: we’re here to listen to you hyuckie  
jaemin: we love you and we want what’s best for you

hyuck: i know i know  
hyuck: i love you too  
hyuck: also i’m trying really hard to hate him instead of ruth  
hyuck: it feels so terrible to know how i made yerim feel idk

renjun: i really hate that our apartment is an hour from yours

jeno: mine isn’t  
jeno: should i come over?

hyuck: no it’s fine  
hyuck: i’ll call taeil i think, i haven’t seen him in a week and i miss him

jaemin: i’ll never get you two’s friendship but as long as you’re happy, i’m happy

renjun: well said baby 

jaemin: 我爱你 

renjun: 나도 사랑해

jeno: i am so single

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tops say ok bottoms say okay just thought i'd put that out there


	3. johnny has a cat named juli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “you good?” he asks.
> 
> “that was very texas of you.” johnny’s eyes glint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the italic parts at the end are in korean in case u dont get it
> 
> i wanted to use hangul but i thought this works too
> 
> im sorry if the written out part sucks, it was 5am (i have autumn break atm, dw!!) and i listened to my friend's playlist and had to update what i thought of the songs and now i'm too lazy to change it
> 
> also johnhyuck are SO AWKWARD LQHSKJWGFKJHW liter lee me with my old crush :3

**yerim** (2) unread message(s)

yerim: hyuck im outside ur apartment nd ur creepy neighbor wont stop asking me questions abt u should i call 991  
yerim: seriously WHERE R U

hyuckster: im not home omg  
hyuckster: wait are you talking about johnny

yerim: tall, earrings, glasses? WHEN TF DO U COME HOME

hyuckster: i’m at taeil’s ksskjxskjh why did you come over without saying anything 

yerim: i have food and tea  
yerim: not actually tea  
yerim: i mean like,, gossip

hyuckster: i know what tea is yerim

yerim: when!! are u coming back tho!!

hyuckster: i kinda wanted to  
hyuckster: uhh  
hyuckster: stay the night??

yerim: HE’S THIRTY DONGHYUCK

hyuckster: he’s 26…  
hyuckster: also you know damn well its not like that :/

yerim: well idc what u planned but ur coming home asap before i get eating by this weirdo

hyuckster: wait did you say questions about me???

yerim: in essence, yes  
yerim: he also asked how long we were dating HHHH  
yerim: i considered telling him we’re engaged and i’m expecting or sumn but i was scared  
yerim: so instead i told him that ur the one my boyfriend cheated on me with KGCKJWDGCKWJEG

hyuckster: omg  
hyuckster: YERI 

yerim: dwdw i explained it lmao  
yerim: i also said that ur currently single but idk if that was a good idea bc he looked really glad abt that and i figured it might be because he wants you for his sex dungeon or sumn

hyuckster: johnny does NOT have a sex dungeon

yerim: you called him asian christian grey when u first moved in  
yerim: i literally cannot make this shit up

hyuckster: …  
hyuckster: the boys think he has like a crush on me or something lol

yerim: oh they THINK  
yerim: he won’t stop asking things i feel so rude for being on my phone but i want you to know that he’s the last person i was with 

hyuckster: you need to calm down

yerim: and you need to come home  
yerim: i habe takeout 

hyuckster: i have taeil

yerim: wow ouch

hyuckster: ughhh  
hyuckster: fine  
hyuckster: but it’ll take me like a good 25

yerim: dont u have a hidden key or sth??  
yerim: just told mr grey that ur coming home soon so he’ll not try anything  
yerim: although he might not leave  
yerim: fuck yeri u didnt think this shit through  
yerim: on second thought, can this guy just kill me already

hyuckster: he’s literally so nice stop being dramatic  
hyuckster: did he say sth?

yerim: what do u care

hyuckster: i’m just making conversation 

yerim: do you like him

hyuckster: yeri!!!

yerim: do you tho

hyuckster: NO  
hyuckster: you know what i dont even care 

yerim: xkdwhc  
yerim: he just said “ah really thats good then” and smiled  
yerim: i think he’s a little giddy ?? care to explain

hyuckster: how would i know

yerim: well did u do sth?

hyuckster: i spoke to him yesterday night  
hyuckster: that’s it tho  
hyuckster: i didn’t see him today though  
hyuckster: honestly, this is all more than uncomfortable

yerim: ion get it  
yerim: just bang him whats the harm

hyuckster: when i befriended you i didn't realize i caught myself a female, korean version of renjun

yerim: aw thanks xx  
yerim: now answer me

hyuckster: i don’t want to have  
hyuckster: anything  
hyuckster: with him

yerim: that doesn't even make sense speak english  
yerim: i’d give it a chance, he’s kinda cute  
yerim: reminds me of trash bag a lil

hyuckster: i know ://  
hyuckster: how is our favorite bisexual btw

yerim: my favorite bisexual is my gf tyvm  
yerim: i think ruth wants to break up with him tho lmao  
yerim: i can’t wait

hyuckster: oh u have to tell me about ur and chaeng’s date omg i totally forgot to ask

yerim: ;))

hyuckster: i feel so dumb bc i kinda miss him  
hyuckster: he’s a cheating asshole but he’s also a really lovely guy yknow

yerim: i feel that but  
yerim: he doesn’t deserve to be missed  
yerim: what if-  
yerim: what if u had a guy. to like?? help get u over x*xi

hyuckster: LITERALLY SHUT WKDCJGEJVGE  
hyuckster: YERIM

yerim: thas my name  
yerim: ok gtg he just said he needs to go feed his cat real quick and he’s invited me to come… 

hyuckster: didn’t you think he was a murderer just seconds ago

yerim: i’m a lesbian it’s in my contract that i have to pet

hyuckster: i actually had no idea he had a cat 

yerim: yea he just said that he’s “technically not at all allowed to have it” but he keeps her anyway  
yerim: u got urself a lil rebel there hyuckie :3

hyuckster: i should just block u

yerim: or!  
yerim: u could come home and cuddle with juli 

hyuckster: funny how you assume i’m not already out the mf door

_buzzcut season_ blasts through his headphones when donghyuck walks up the stairs to his flat’s floor. he tries hard to ignore how clammy his hands feel and how his stomach churns with anxiety. he’s never had much to do with his neighbor and honestly speaking, donghyuck kind of avoided every human interaction that wasn’t with his friends or absolutely necessary, so getting to know johnny seo wasn’t especially high on his bucket list.

he glances down on his phone, abruptly ending the song. he considers texting yerim to ask her to come out. glances at his door. he could just say he’d stayed at taeil’s.

“don’t be dumb,” he mumbles to himself, decidedly walking up to johnny’s front door, scoffing when he sees the plastic spider perched atop his peak hole he’d missed before. of course johnny was into halloween. it wouldn’t surprise him if the whole apartment were covered in false spider webs in witchy decorations.

hesitantly, donghyuck knocks. runs a hand through his hair. clears his throat. the door swings open with force and inside stands who he’d kind of feared all along, wearing a big grin on his face. 

“donghyuck!”

that’s all he says before his face falls. like, completely. and he just. stares. donghyuck feels like dying a little, but it’s a flattering sort of death wish. he dwells on whether to just say a little ‘it me’ or if he should maybe, like, hug johnny? they’re not friends, though, so he just stares back.

there’s no need to say how awkward this is. they both know it. inside, donghyuck hears yerim giggling to herself, or well, the cat.

“you good?” he asks.

“that was very texas of you.” johnny’s eyes glint.

donghyuck’s mouth drops open. _seriously?_ he snorts. “_where is yerim?_” he closely watches johnny’s mouth visibly dry up once he starts speaking korean and maybe donghyuck is evil for enjoying seeing the other guy’s panic. 

“she, uhh-” johnny halts, swallowing. “_living room_,” he simply states, cheeks going red. with that, he turns, leading the way for donghyuck to follow. he keeps his eyes trained on the taller’s broad back, tightly hugged in a plum turtleneck. donghyuck is kind of obsessed with it. momentarily, he lets his gaze wander down. 

“i _need_ a cat,” is the first thing yeri says, eyes sparkling once she looks up from the fat fluff thing in between her legs.

donghyuck raises his eyebrows, in doubt. “isn’t chaeng allergic?”

she hisses at him. at second thought, maybe it was the cat. he turns to johnny and asks him for something to drink, only to find him already staring at him.

“_you guys talk korean to each other?_ that’s so cute!”

donghyuck casts her a warning glance, ignoring johnny’s nervous giggle. “um, yeah? no… i don’t know, i suck at korean.”

“_yah, this guy…,_” donghyuck rolls his eyes, “you act like i’ll judge you and i _told_ you i’m not mean.” yeri chuckles and gives the younger a grin when he glares at her.

johnny scratches the back of his head and looks down awkwardly. “well, uh… _i’ll try, then._” 

donghyuck grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this SUCKED im sorry 
> 
> alles gute zum geburtstag yangyang ich hab dich lieb bitter feier schön und iss viel kuchen <3<3 
> 
> stream jopping
> 
> ALSO: i know johnny's crush on hyuck is super fucking obvious but i dont want this fic to end in like 3 chapters so like stay tuned or sumn?? for uh.. PLOT :)

**Author's Note:**

> the one direction documentary is called this is us and its actually nice


End file.
